


Driving Lessons

by GreyMichaela



Series: Never Ever [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cas and Dean are basically horny teenagers, Hand Jobs, I don't hear anyone complaining, Kissing, M/M, Making out in the Impala, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, stand-alone one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are getting their groove on in the Impala because they're sharing a motel room with their brothers, which puts something of a damper on their usual amorous activities.  (Deleted scene from South of the Border.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalt_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalt_wings/gifts).



> I had writer's block, so I wrote some porn. This is a "deleted scene" from South of the Border, so it fits better in context with that story. However, you CAN read it on its own if you're just in the mood for a quick fix, and it should still make sense.
> 
> For cobalt_wings: I hope you enjoy! (You finally have your story! :o)

**CASTIEL**

 

The seats in the Impala creaked as Dean and Castiel slid into them, pulling the doors shut behind them.  Dean put the keys in the ignition but didn’t start the engine.  Silence fell as he gazed over the steering wheel at the dimly lit motel.  The sun wasn't due to rise for another hour and Monterrey's streetlights were ineffectual at best.

“Dean?” Castiel asked finally.  “Are you worried about Gabriel?  He’s stable for now. There’s no need to be so concerned. We’ll find the witches and they will help him.”

Dean shook his head and started the car.  “That’s not what’s bothering me,” he said as he pulled out of the parking lot and slid into Monterrey’s busy night traffic.  “I’m more worried about Sam, actually.”

“Is he in danger?” Castiel asked, confused.

“No, of course not,” Dean said hastily.  “Well, no more than he ever is, considering our lifestyles.  I’m just afraid he’s going to get his heart broken over Gabriel, is all.”

Castiel considered this.  “I don’t understand,” he finally said.  “Why would being in love with Gabriel put him at risk of a broken heart?”

Dean flicked him an incredulous glance.  “Are you serious right now?  How can you ask me that with a straight face?”

Cas frowned. “I thought we’d covered this issue during our talk in the forest.  Sam would be lucky to have Gabriel’s affections.  Why are you still concerned?”

Dean groaned and turned on his blinker.  He pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot and pointed at his angel. “Don’t move.  I’ll be right back.”

Castiel set his jaw and waited, still as a statue, while Dean dashed inside, reappearing almost immediately with several bags of food.  The car began to smell enticingly of eggs and sausage and flour tortillas, and Cas sniffed the air appreciatively.

Dean started the car again but didn’t pull out of the parking lot. Instead he turned so his back was to the door and he was facing Castiel across the long front seat, his right arm draped over the seatback. 

“Gabriel’s grown on me,” he admitted quietly.  “But everything he’s ever done has basically screamed ‘loner!” at me. He’s a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy, you know what I’m saying?”

Castiel tilted his head, understanding dawning.  “You think Gabriel will get bored of Sam and will leave him broken-hearted.”

Dean nodded, fingers drumming on the vinyl seatback between them.

Castiel smiled at him.  “In this matter, I can lay your fears to rest, I think,” he said.  He scooted across the seat until his knee was pressing against Dean’s.

The hunter went still and looked down at their legs and then back up at Castiel, now only a few inches away.

“Gabriel’s affection, once given, is forever,” the angel said quietly. “Angels do not give their hearts away lightly, but I have seen the way he looks at Sam. Your brother holds my brother’s heart in his very large hands, whether he realizes it yet or not. If anything, there is more danger that Gabriel will be the one hurt, should Sam decide he no longer feels the way Gabriel does.”

Dean stiffened, affronted.  “Sam’s the last guy in the world to ever pull shit like that,” he snapped.  “I’m pretty sure he’s well on his way to being in love with Gabe, and that’s not something he’s just going to change his mind about.”

Castiel was smiling at him, head still cocked to the side.  “Then you see that we have both worried needlessly,” he said gently, and leaned in to kiss the hunter.

Dean’s lips were soft and dry under Castiel’s, and he was still for a moment in surprise before his mind caught up with his body and he began to kiss back with enthusiasm.  Castiel felt Dean’s long fingers sliding into his hair and cradling his face and he sighed into the hunter’s open mouth.  There was nothing he’d ever wanted, not even a return to Heaven and his reinstatement into the Heavenly hosts, more than he wanted the man currently kissing him with fierce abandon, hands beginning to rove under his trench coat and tugging up the hem of his shirt in order to explore Castiel’s abdomen with his clever fingers.

The angel shivered and Dean pulled away enough to see his face.  “You okay?” he whispered, his voice rough.

Castiel nodded.  “But this is perhaps not the best place for us to…do this,” he pointed out.

Dean glanced out the window.  People were walking down the street and several were casting glances at the Impala and the darkened shapes inside.  The hunter groaned.

“We can’t go back to the motel,” he said, shoving his hands through his hair. “Sam’s sure to pull the king of all bitchfaces if we start making out in front of him. That’s if my boner could even survive being in the same room with both our brothers.”

Castiel’s lips twitched and he settled back into his seat, pulling the seatbelt down and clicking it into position.  “Then we need to find somewhere else to go, don’t we?” he said.

Dean threw the car into gear and the Impala peeled out of the parking lot, throwing the angel against the seatback.  He glanced over at the hunter and a bolt of lust shot through him.  Dean was hunched over the steering wheel, those strong hands holding the car steady as he wove through traffic, eyes sharp and intent on finding a clear path.  He drove like he hunted; with precision, grace and fierce concentration.

Castiel swallowed hard.  He wanted that focus on him. He _wanted._ He shifted in his seat, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch and the insistence of certain parts of his anatomy that wanted to be heard.

Dean cast him a look.  “Cas, I swear to God, I will crash this fucking car if you touch yourself,” he growled.

A smile tugged at Castiel’s mouth.  It was an intriguing thought and not something he’d done before.  As an angel, he’d been immune to human desires and needs, and when he’d fallen, Dean had been there to catch him. 

“Touch myself?” he murmured.  “Like this?” He dragged his zipper down and the Impala swerved as Dean swore, straightening the car out and resolutely not looking at what Castiel was doing.

That was fine by the angel.  He knew every fiber of Dean’s being was focused on him right now, even if his eyes were on the road. His lip caught between his teeth, he tugged his erect penis from the folds of fabric and studied it for a moment. It was flushed, thick and red in the dim light, and Castiel looked up suddenly.  They weren’t in the city anymore; the last few buildings were almost out of sight behind the car and only a few streetlights broke the Stygian darkness.

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked.

“Somewhere we won’t be bothered,” Dean said through his teeth. He swung a hard right and Castiel would have been thrown against the hunter if not for his seatbelt. He gasped and righted himself, feeling a little ridiculous with his erection still bobbing free of his clothing. He moved to tuck himself back into his pants.

“ _Don’t you dare,_ ” Dean hissed, and Castiel froze.  The hunter wasn’t looking at him, eyes fixed on the road, but a muscle was jumping in his jaw.

There was silence for a moment as the Impala ate up the miles, her throaty growl amplified by the trees lining both sides of the road.

“I love to watch you drive,” Castiel said after a few minutes.  His hands were on his knees, very carefully not touching himself, but somehow the lack of contact was only making him harder.

Dean slanted a smile at him.  “One of these days I should let you take one of the driving shifts,” he said. “Let Sam and me sleep a bit.”

Castiel shifted on the seat.  “I…can’t drive,” he finally admitted.

“You what?” Dean demanded incredulously.  “Cas, you’re millennia old and you’re telling me you’ve never driven a car?”

“I’d never had sex before you either,” Castiel shot back, feeling suddenly defensive. “I had my wings. Why would I need to know how to drive?”

“That’s it,” Dean said decisively, and pulled the Impala off the road into a small grove of trees, turning off the lights and engine.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face the angel. “Soon as we get Gabriel patched up, you’re getting driving lessons.  Don’t argue with me.  You never know when knowing how to drive might come in handy.”

Cas opened his mouth but finally just nodded.  There was silence for a moment, broken by the pings of cooling metal and the soft hoots of an owl in the tree overhead.

“Right now, though,” Dean said, “I have another kind of lesson in mind.”

 

**DEAN**

 

Dean slid across the seat, eyes fixed on the angel still buckled into the seat, his cock the only thing exposed.  Dean’s mouth was dry.  He pressed the button and pulled the seatbelt away from Castiel, getting up on his knees on the seat and swinging a leg over the angel so that he was settled in the other man’s lap.

Castiel leaned back as Dean grinned down at him, gripping the hunter’s hips while he made himself comfortable.

“Dean,” he whispered, and the hunter quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, Cas?”

“I want…” He fell silent, unable to explain.  Thankfully Dean understood.

The hunter lowered his head until their mouths were scant centimeters away. “I know, baby.  Me too,” he whispered, and closed the gap.

Dean’s eyes fell shut as he fitted their lips together, the angel opening to his advances and tiny needy sounds falling from his throat.  Dean reached down and threaded his fingers with Castiel’s, bringing the angel’s hands up and pressing them against the back of the seat as the kiss turned dark and hungry.

Castiel arched up against him, his hips rolling in a desperate search for friction, for _something._ Dean laughed into his mouth when the angel whimpered in frustration. 

“Dean, _please_ ,” Castiel begged. His hands pinned, he couldn’t touch himself or the hunter and he was rapidly going out of his head with need.

Dean planted a line of hungry, wet kisses along the angel’s jaw and Castiel tilted his head to give the hunter better access.  Dean pressed his nose against Cas’s long throat, enjoying the slight scrape of the angel’s stubble on his cheek. 

“Fuck me, you are so gorgeous,” the hunter murmured, pulling away to stare down at the angel in awe.

Castiel frowned.  He was so hard he ached, making rational thought difficult, but… “The physical appearance of my vessel has nothing to do with me,” he pointed out.  “I did not choose Jimmy Novak for his looks.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  “I’m not talking about Jimmy Novak,” he said gently.  “I mean, yeah, the guy was pretty damn fine.  But _you_ , Cas.” He fell silent, gazing down at the angel in awe for a moment.  “It’s you I see looking out of those blue eyes, _wanting_ me. _You_ are gorgeous, Castiel.  You could look like a sixty year old nun and I’d still want you.”  He cocked his head, considering his words. “Okay, maybe that was a bad example. But it’s _you_ I want, not Jimmy. So when I say you’re beautiful, maybe you should shut up and accept it as it’s intended.  Sound like a plan to you?”

Castiel swallowed hard, making his Adam’s apple bob, and surged up to catch Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed back willingly, letting go of the angel’s hands and sliding one of his own between their bodies to grip Castiel’s rigid length.

At the first slide of his fist, the angel broke the kiss to gasp for breath, his head falling back against the seat. 

Dean was bent over against him, folded at the waist and unable to sit up thanks to the Impala’s low ceiling. He braced himself with one hand on the seat and began a steady rhythm with his other hand.  This was his favorite thing; taking his angel apart piece by methodical piece, until the calm, collected Castiel was a writhing mess of want and need beneath him, begging for more with wild eyes and gasped pleas.

Dean slid his hand into Castiel’s thick hair and pulled his head upright so he could press their foreheads together as he stroked Cas’s shaft.  The angel’s hot breath puffed against Dean’s lips and the hunter shuddered, achingly hard in his jeans and wishing he could free himself from his denim prison but unwilling to let go of his angel for long enough to do it.

He sighed in relief as Castiel’s nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them over his hips just far enough to pull his neglected cock out.

It slapped against his stomach, rigid and leaking, and Dean groaned as Castiel’s hand closed around his length and began to stroke, mirroring Dean’s movements.

Silence fell in the car, broken only by their soft grunts and sighs. Dean twisted his wrist, bringing his thumb up and over Castiel’s slit, and whimpered when the angel copied his motion.

A fire was growing in Dean’s pelvis, tendrils of warmth snaking through his belly, his balls drawing up against his body as he inched closer to the precipice.

He caught Castiel’s mouth in a hard, desperate kiss, hoping the angel knew him well enough now to read the signs of his impending orgasm.

It seemed he did, because Castiel’s hand stayed steady, pressure even and sure as he encouraged the hunter silently.

A deep groan ripped out of Dean’s throat as he came in hot, hard jets over the angel’s hand.  A heartbeat later Castiel followed him, his come mixing with Dean’s all over his shirt as he shuddered in silent bliss.

Dean slumped against him, burying his face in Castiel’s shoulder and relearning how to breathe.  Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter, pulling him as close as their awkward position would allow and whispering ancient Enochian phrases for love in Dean’s ear.

Finally Dean stirred and sat back a little, glancing down at the mess with a grimace before tucking himself away into his jeans and then doing the same to Castiel. The angel let him, enjoying Dean’s deft hands as they cleaned him up with a napkin pulled from the door pocket.

“I could just snap us clean,” he offered, but Dean shook his head.

“Save it for Gabriel,” he said.  “Besides, I kinda like taking care of you.”  He sent the angel a little smile and Castiel leaned up for another kiss before glancing around them.

The glass was fogged up from their exertions and Dean snickered as he settled back into the driver’s seat and began rolling the window down.

“Where are we, anyway?” Castiel asked.

Dean lifted a shoulder, starting the car.  “No clue.  I just hope I can find my way back to town.”

Cas started. “Dean, the food! It’ll be cold by the time we get back!”

Dean grinned. “Probably.  Ask me if I care.”

“Do you care?” Castiel asked obediently.

Dean snorted and pulled the angel toward him for one more long, gentle kiss before letting him go and reversing out of the tiny grove of trees. “No, you idiot, I really don’t. Now you sit over there and try not to be so sexy, and we’ll go give our brothers some much-needed sustenance.”

“I will do my best,” Castiel said, “But I hope you understand that I can’t just…shut this down.”  He gestured at himself and was rewarded with a startled laugh from his hunter.

“Oh God, I’m rubbing off on you more than I realized.”

Castiel’s lips twitched.  “Don’t forget that you promised to give me driving lessons,” he said.

Dean sent him a grin.  “I’m looking forward to it,” he said.

His phone rang on the way back to the motel; Harper was on the other end, frantic.


End file.
